


The Trials and Tribulations of Hwang Hyunjin

by minhoonwrites (Shbhareya)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airfryers, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shbhareya/pseuds/minhoonwrites
Summary: Never get on the bad side of Lee Minho. Hwang Hyunjin will tell you that.a.k.a Air-fryers!!!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Trials and Tribulations of Hwang Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> So. This fic was born from me looking at this drawing I saw on twitter, of Hyunjin in an airfryer- (and you’ll probably find my comment under there). I just. kept thinking of airfryers and hwang hyunjins’ and tadA _*jazz hands*_. Apologies for the bad humor.

Hyunjin looked around. 

Not that anything had changed.

He’d been here so many times, nearly every little groove and detail had been embedded into his memory. Hyunjin got up, and pressed his ear against the door.

Well, “door”.

The opening of the airfryer basket was pretty thick, so he couldn’t hear much more than muffled laughs and shouts. Which, was understandable. Stray Kids were very, very loud. 

And chaotic. _Very_ chaotic.

Which, was ultimately what had got him here.

Hyunjin pouted, thinking back to an hour ago.

All he’d been doing was sitting on Minho hyung’s bed, and cuddling ~~strangling~~ Jeongin. 

He should’ve known. 

Minho hyung was _so_ whipped for Jeongin. All that kid had to do was give him puppy dog eyes, and Minho’d immediately tunnel vision on him, as though Jeongin were an angel that could do no wrong. 

To be fair, he shouldn’t have been aggressively cuddling Jeongin. He’d just, missed Innie cuddles, that’s all. And he knew Innie was soft for his hyungs, even if he let out strangled screeches while being smothered.

But wasn’t getting chucked into the airfryer a bit too much for that?

This was the fourth time this week. Hyunjin pouted. 

The first time, he’d been sent in rather kindly. Minho hyung had come up to him all smiley, and gone “Jinnie, you know where to go~”. All he’d done was get up in resignation and climb into the air fryer. 

Who knew Minho hyung would get salty about him calling Seungmin _cute_. 

Tch tch, that hyung had taken his “divorced couple-half” role so seriously that it had messed up his brain, and now he was just a Seungmin simp in denial. 

Hyunjin shook his head. What a foolish hyung.

The second time, he’d known it was coming. It had been barely three minutes after Minho hyung had recorded that audio for bubble, and him shouting about being ex-boyfriend 3 in Minho’s ear was, unsurprisingly, a one-way ticket into the airfryer. 

Well, it wasn’t his fault he was the younger ex-boyfriend. Hyunjin mentally wore his _super-cool_ sunglasses. 

Yup, making fun of Minho hyung being a boomer was definitely the right choice. He needed to know his true self. Hyunjin had done him a favour. 

He’d managed to get a tiny french fry couch into the airfryer, and he’d fixed the lights so the basket was brighter. That had been a productive day. Hyunjin had mentally given himself a big pat on the back.

The third time though-

The third time, in all honesty, had been _so_ unfair. He’d been nice to Minho all day- he’d gotten him an americano, he _didn’t_ sit on his bed after taking a shower, and he’d complimented his cats.

Weren’t Soonie, Doongie and Dori the way to Minho’s heart? 

Well, apparently not- all he’d done was change Minho’s ringtone to “Who’s Your Mama”. 

Who knew Minho despised Jay Why Pee that much.

Ugh, that was a bad day. He’d been put on blast at 325 F. 

Hyunjin sighed. Well, from the sounds of it, he was going to be in here for a while, so he figured he might as well get some more interior decoration going. 

He could do with a plant in here. Air-fryer plants were going to be the next best thing. Hyunjin let out an excited gasp. 

He could be a trendsetter!! 

Hyunjin was going to revolutionize the next generation with his super-cool air-fryer plants. He nodded to himself with conviction. 

Hyunjin opened his phone and got to searching. It was 6- an hour more, and he’d be out, leaving behind an air-fryer with pretty little sunflowers. He didn’t know much about flower meanings, but, sunflowers were tall, weren’t they?

And Hyunjin knew he had that over Minho. 

He giggled to himself, and prepared to entertain himself for the next couple of minutes, till he’d be set free.

(Let it be known, no Hyunjin’s were harmed in the making of this fic. Hyunjin got lots of hugs and cuddles from the members after he came out, (yes, even from Minho), and he went to sleep happy and loved, and without his mouth stuffed with tissues!!  
_*throws confetti in the air*_ )

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I actually googled airfryer parts for this… now I know an unnecessary amount of information about airfryer cooking temperatures. At least, for someone who doesn’t own one. _*sighs*_
> 
> Also, note that I love Hyunho, they have one of the cutest friendships in SKZ. In my opinion, if you can’t stuff your frens into air-fryers, you probably aren’t that close with them (or you don’t have friends- _*aggressively coughs*_


End file.
